Love in the deepest depths
by Nuralovesdragons
Summary: READ PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! As Kagome is living in the Hidden Leaf Village with her family and friends, memories start to flood in, making her question her current life. FANFIC BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys! Let me EXPLAIN my lovely readers! I had this amazing LIGHT BULB IDEA! It's going to make the fanfic much better than before. Please give me your tips on this chapter! Love you guys.**

"Miasma! Don't go near it!" Inuyasha yelled at the rest of his team, as purple mist surrounded them.

Wiping her eyes desperately, Kagome coughed as the poison engulfed her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side and caught her as she fell. Her eyes were shut painfully, her face now pale as sweat dripped down her forehead. "Kagome! The miasma is getting to her!" He cursed as he watched his other friends, Sango and Miroku fend off Naraku's tentacles. They looked exhausted, yet still seemed to fight.

"Shippo. Stay here with Kagome. Make sure she's out of harm! You got that?" Inuyasha instructed the small fox demon. The boy nodded innocently and looked worriedly at his mommy.

"Don't worry!" Shippo said. Inuyasha smirked at the little runt. Pulling out, tetsusaiga, he ran over to his fellow teammates. "How's Kagome? Is she alright? Sango asked her voice full of concern for her friend and sister.

"I think she's breathed in too much miasma. We have to take care of Naraku's minions, so we can save her!" Inuyasha answered, slashing one of the tentacles in half. But they kept on coming. Sango stared at her friend, though he wouldn't show it, she knew he cared for Kagome and loved her with all his life.

"I can use my wind tunnel. You guys can go. I'll take care of it." Miroku said as he gave them a determined smile.

"No! Don't Miroku! You'll kill yourself. We can't risk that. Inuyasha, take Kagome and shippo with you. This is Naraku's body, that bastard's in here somewhere. Find him! Me and Miroku will stay here and fight. Sango called as she swung hiraikotsu knocking over the three tentacles in their path.

Before he could say something, Sango cut him off, "Help Kagome. Kill Naraku! For all of us." Inuyasha nodded giving them both a greatful smirk. Running over, he knelt down and carried Kagome up on his back just as Shippo jumped up on his shoulder.

Kagome whimpered softly, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Inuyasha turned his head and stared at the women he loved dearly. "Kagome, stay with me! It'll be alright." He reassured her. She didn't move but he heard her say his name.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" Shippo asked, his face near tears. "I don't know. But I'll do whatever it takes to save her."

Kagome was the light at the end of a tunnel. She was full of life. He loved and would gladly risk his life for her. Inuyasha was gonna save her at all costs.

Sprinting as fast as his feet could go, he stopped suddenly seeing a little girl. "Rin?" He asked. The girl turned around, her face changing from frightened to relieved.

"Inu! Rin has lost Lord Sesshomeru!" Rin gasped as she looked at the body on Inuyasha's back. "What happened to Lady Kagome? Is she hurt?"

"She'll be fine. Come with us. We'll go find Sesshomeru." He said giving her a smile.

The little girl grinned backand ran beside them_. 'So Sesshomeru is in here, eh? We are facing our greatest enemy yet. I hate to say this, but we're gonna need all the help we can get, even if it's from him.' Inuyasha thought. _

He heard Kagomegroan loudly. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his voice now showing worry. He felt her move her head up. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Mommy! You're alright!" Shippo yelled as Rin cheered with him.

"Kagome I'm sorry. I should've protected you." Inuyasha said dejectedly fisting his hands in anger. Kagome smiled softly. "Oi. Inuyasha. This isn't the time to apologize. I sense the jewel shards. It's Naraku." She gasped in pain making Inuyasha set her down on the floor gently.

"Kagome?! It's not only the miasma that's hurting you isn't it?" He said angrily.

She yelled in pain and pulled her shirt up a few inches. On the side of her stomach was a large wound, blood seeping through her unifrom. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as Shippo started to cry. "Why didn't you tell me, you stupid wench!" He said as rage filled him.

Pulling off his red haori, he wrapped it around her. "Hes' right above us, Naraku." Kagome whispered her voice barely audible.

Inuyasha nodded as he stared at her. Kagome's hair was plastered againsther forehead, sweat beading down her neck. He pulled out a hand and softly stroked her hair. He watched as she grabbed his hand softly, and moved it closer to her face. Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"Don't worry Kagome! I'll do whatever it takes." Quickly he pulled her onto his backand ran faster into the never ending void.

"He's here, Inuyasha... I-I don't think I can take much ... longer." Kagome said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Inuyasha stopped in midway as his eyes widened. "Don't give up on me! We'e almost there!" He said, desperately hanging on to her.

Suddenly Naraku appeared before them, Kohaku by his side. He threw his head back and laughed as he stared at the half demon and the miko.

"Looks like you're miko won't make it, huh?" He questioned, amusement shown in his eyes.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" INuyasha yelled as he grabbed his sword from it's sheath.

A white flash appeared in front of him. But Inuyasha knew who it was. Sesshomeru. "You have rin." Sesshomeru said as he glared hatefully at Naraku. Inuyasha nodded as the girl leaped onto Sesshomeru and hugged him. "Lord Sesshomeru! I missed you!" Rin said happily.

"Stay back, Rin." Sesshomeru answered pushing the girl away from danger. Pulling out Tetsaiga, he glanced at his younger brother.

Inuyasha set Kagome down softly. "I'll fight him for now. Just keep them safe."

Sesshomeru hated taking orders especially from his younger brother but he would have his turn: to kill Naraku. Inuyasha leaped into the air and attacked Naraku who only dodged and moved to the side.

Kagome's eyes started to flutter slowly. She yelled in pain and grasped onto Inuyasha's haori, her knuckles turning white.

Sesshomeru turned slightly and glanced at the young miko. Kneeling down, he studied her face.

"Miko, we will need your help." He said noticing the wound on her body.

Sesshomeru pulled out a small glass with a water like substance in it. "Drink it. It will help ease the pain." Lifting her head up, he dropped the substance into her mouth. Coughing, she slowly beagan to sit up.

"My arrows..." She muttered reaching for her bow. Kagome realized she only had one arrow left. '_I'm gonna have to get a good shot then.' _She thought.

Standing up, she felt her wound open slightly as her blood dripped down her uniform. Gasping, she aimed her arrow and glanced at Sesshomeru . "Can you distract him? Please, I need a good shot."

He nodded leaping into the air. Kagome wtached as he stabbed Naraku in the arm, but no blood came out. Naraku only laughed, causing Inuyasha to become enraged.

"Bastard!" She heard him yell.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she made a silent prayer. 'Please Kikyo. Give me the power. Make this all stop.' Opening her eyes, she let go of the arrow and watched as it soared into the air.

**That's the chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter two

**Author's Note: Hey my lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait. For the people, who were reading the chapters I had made before, that I deleted. I'm sorry. I had writer's block but suddenly I had a lightbulb idea. For those who will continue to read and review this fanfiction story, thank you and you wont regret it. Those who abandoned it, I hope you can find a better one! Thank you to my readers! I hope you can review your opinions and tips! LET'S BEGIN!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippo watched as his mommy launched the arrow into the sky. The arrow filled with a purple light as it soared beyond the shadows.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomeru! Move away!" Kagome yelled. She glanced down and saw the brothers leap down onto the ground. Looking up her eyes widened in slight joy and hope. The arrow had hit it's target. She watched as Naraku crumbled to the floor, his eyes showing only one emotion: shock.

Naraku looked down at the arrow that struck his heart in horror. This was not supposed to happen. Impossible... That miko. He turned his gaze over to her. But he could not see over his blurry vision. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and doubled over grasping his heart.

With one last effort, Naraku pulled out the arrow. He yelled in pain but said one thing. "Kanna, come." The girl appeared before him, face expressionless, mirror in hand. "Do it." Naraku ordered. All she did was nod.

Kanna pulled the arrow out of his hands and placed it into the mirror. Watching as the mirror absorbed the arrow, she glanced at the group in front of her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's eyes widened immediately as he realized what was happening. Turning frantically, he glanced at Kagome who stood with a confused expression on her face.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" He yelled but it was too late. The arrow filled with a pink aura unlike Kagome's arrow as it was suddenly launched into the air.

"Inuyasha ran with all his might, but could not reach her in time. "Kagome!" He heard her yell in pain, his gaze on the arrow that struck her straight in the heart. "No! Kagome!" Finally reaching her side, he bent down, her head on his lap. Her eyes were closed but after a moment, they fluttered open.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her voice now hoarse and full of pain. He couldn't say anything back but watched as his beautiful miko slowly died.

"Mommy!" Shippo screamed as he leaped onto her body. Tears streamed down his face. "Shippo.." Kagome whispered as she reached her hand and touched his face. "Be good for mommy. Yeah? Can.. Can you d-do that for me?" She asked her voice trembling.

The small fox demon nodded but kept crying. Suddenly, Kagome's body filled with a blue light, unlike any other. Inuyasha's eyes widened in slight surprise. What's going on?

Abruptly the light died down. "Mommy?" Shippo questioned. Inuyasha held the girl in his arms, his forehead resting on hers. "Inuyasha! Look!" He heard Rin yell.

Turning he glanced at where the girl was pointing. His eyes widened in complete shock. Kagome's body was disintergrating. "No..." He murmured to himself.

Inuyasha heard faint yells coming from behind him. But he didn't care. His gaze was still on his love, Kagome.

"Kagome? He asked. He tried again but she didn't answer. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" He heard her say. "Yeah wench." His voice cracked at the end but he continued."It's me."

His golden orbs met her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you." She said simply. He nodded slowly but still could not speak for a moment. "Kagome, I promise you this. I'll meet you and I'll find you no matter what it takes. You got that wench?" He replied painfully as he watched her smile softly at him.

"My name isn't wench. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me." She whispered as she laughed bitterly. He chuckled at the memory. "I love you Kagome. I'll find you. I swear it on my life." He leaned foward and planted a kiss on her forehead. He watched her grab his hands and pull them closer to her face.

All she could do was nod and smile at the half demon. She always thought they would have a happily ever after ending. Guess that only happens in fairytales. At least, she died with her friends by her side.

Letting the winds blow her now perishing body, she smiled one last time. Inuyasha watched as his miko parished from his arms. His expression was pained and full of despair.

"Look at the sky, Lord Sesshomeru!" Rin said as she tugged on his right arm. The demon lord looked at the child then the sky above. The stars were shining bright yet one stood out above all. It was a purple star, though it was very small, it shined better than any other.

"Kagome..." Inuyasah whispered as his eyes scanned the beautiful night sky. "I love you. But I'm gonna get you back no matter what."

**Well that's the chapter.**

**-What do you think?**

**-Great, good, or bad?**

**-What should I work on?**

**Please review! I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank you for all your reviews! Let's begin with the chapter, readers!**

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiiiiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiiIiiIiIIiIiI

He ran faster and faster. Though he didn't have the jewel shards in his legs, he could still run pretty fast. Coming to a stop, he sniffed the air. There was no scent of Naraku. No trace at all. Kouga knew, they had defeated him. Throwing his head back, he laughed. "The bastard's dead!" He yelled.

A sudden thought came into his mind, Kagome. How could he forget, his beloved woman. He grimaced. Kouga had long realized Kagome loved Inuyasha and only loved him as a friend. 'That mutt better have kept her safe.' He thought as he followed the group's scent in slight worry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango gasped as she stared at Miroku's hand. The hole was no longer there. Just a normal hand, soft and gentle like it was supposed to be. She glanced at Miroku who smiled at her gratefully.

Running over, she hugged him tightly not leaving an ounce of breath in him. "We did it!" Miroku exclaimed as Sango laughed softly.

"Let's get back to Inuyasha and Kagome. They must be glad too." Sango said as she thought about her sister and friend. Smiling at the thought of seeing Kagome, she grabbed Miroku's hand and ran foward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How are... we s-supposed to bring Kagome back? She's gone!" Shippo cried as tears streamed down his face.

But none of them answered the fox demon. It wasa mourning moment for them. They had worked so hard just to get to where they were now, and it seemed like it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth Kagome's life.

The mother of Shippo. She fed him, taught him lessons, and even hugged him to sleep. Something a human would never do. He had cried to her and she made him feel better even if she was sad herself.

The friend and sister of a girl who wanted to exterminate all demons. They supported eachother and laughed together bringing joy to the group.

A loving companion to a boy who held a great curse. Gave him advice in his time of need, and brought love into their lives.

And finally, to one, she was the love of his life. No woman to compare her to. Hers smile brought life into his dull life. Her laugh bounced through the barriers of his heart.

Kagome was gone. Gone. And this time, he couldn't save her. He couldn't ever scold her for attracting a demon's attention, or for running around clumsily.

Inuyasha sat there, head now bowed down, eyes closed in despair. Maybe it was because of him. Because he had dragged her along on this pointless journey. Got her hurt, not only physically but emotionally too. It was all his fault. How could he live with himself?

Hearing sniffling beside him, Sesshomeru glanced at the young girl who stood there crying.

"Why? Why couldn't you save her, my Lord? Why couldn't you save Lady Kagome?" Eyes slightly widening at Rin's words, he couldn't answer.

Why couldn't he? Because she had perished before he could. But for some reason, he thought that there was still a chance she could be alive or even brought back. Somehow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Footsteps were heard quickly, behind them. Moments later, the wolf demon appeared. "Finally made it. And I see mutt face is here too, eh?" Koga smirked at the half demon.

His expression changed instantly as he turned to the small fox demon and young girl who cried. Glancing around, he saw only solemn faces. "Where's Kagome?" Koga asked his voice now weak with slight dread.

Abruptly, he grabbed the half demon by his red haori and lifted him up. "What did you do!? Where is she?!" Koga yelled his voice shaking in anger, as his eyes turned misty.

But the half demon didn't answer for a moment. Now filled with rage, he knocked the half demon onto the stone wall behind them.

"Answer me, you damn bastard! Where's Kagome?" Koga screamed hoping that they would answer with a simple, 'She's with Sango' or 'She went to pick up somthing' but he knew otherwise.

Shippo heard voices coming from beside him. Turning, he realized it was Sango and Miroku.

"Shippo! Hey, we made it!" He heard Sango call to him but couldn't face her. "What's going on here?" Miroku asked as eyes searched his companions.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked her voice slightly shaking from fear and worry. "Where the hell is she?!" She screamed.

"She's gone." was the only reply she got. It was from Inuyasha who stood a few feet away, eyes now hollow. "Wait, what, what do you mean 'gone'?" Miroku asked angrily.

Grabbing Hiraikotsu, Sango stormed ove to the half demon. Her eyes stained with tears, her mouth formed into a frown. "I swear to all the gods..." She sobbed but faltered. "Please, tell me."

"Naraku. Before he died, with his dying wish, he commanded Kanna to kill Kagome with same arrow the miko used to strike him in the chest. She then perished." Lord Sesshomeru stated as he narrowed his eyes at them.

Miroku's eyes widened as a tear rolled down his cheek. "How? How did she perish?"

"Her body. It started to disappear." He answered. Sango fell to her knees. She sobbed and sobbed, her face showing pain and disbelief.

Wrapping his arms around her, Miroku closed his eyes and silently mourned.

Inuyasha stared at the group who were once happy and full of joy. Now they only cried in pain. Suddenly, he felt something on his neck. Looking down, he noticed it was a necklace. It was nothing fancy, just a chain but in the middle was a locket.

Opening it, he noticed it was empty. What was this thing? Did it have something to do with Kagome? Anything?

Holding it closely to his own beating heart, he silently prayed. 'If there's a god out there, please listen to this prayer. Help me find Kagome. Give me something, anything. I love her and I'll do anything to bring her back.'

**So, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: KAGOME ENTERS THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Happy late halloween tho! Let's begin! Naruto manga will be ending :( But there will be a mini series about the kids of Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Can't wait!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seeing the forest up ahead, he glanced back and saw that he had lost them. He was breathing hard, sweat now beating down his forehead.

'All this just for a bite to eat, eh? And I thought the Hidden Leaf was better.' He thought bitterly, scowling softly. Climbing the tree, he sat up on a high branch overlooking the mighty village.

The village was bright even if the sky was dark. Even from afar, he could hear kids laughing and villagers talking peacefully no worry laced in their voices. Pulling out an apple, he bit into it savoring the sweet taste.

The man hadn't eaten in two days leaving him in a hungry state. But he was used to it. He was born poor, stealing from anywhere he could, living practically anywhere. It was why he was here. It wasn't the best life but hey, not everybody's life is sunshine and rainbows.

He was a felon, a thief, a criminal beyond compare but inside he was like everybody else, seeking warmth and love he would never get.

Pulling the crumbled scroll out of his pants pocket, he grimaced slightly. It was a sort of 'Wanted' sign with his picture on it. He had pulled it off a wall at the Leaf while running away from the Village ninjas.

Staring at the picture, he realized they had gotten his appearence perfectly though only seeing him twice. He was quite a handsome fellow, only 23 years old. Long hair fell over his shoulders, plastering across his eyes at times. The best part about his features, were his eyes. They were an obsidion black color, darker than even the night sky itself.

Glancing at the words written on the scroll, it read, "Takeshi Maruyama." It was his name, the one given by his mother who had died months after he was born.

Jumping off the tree, he pulled the bag of stolen food onto his back and walked off searching for someplace to sleep and rest for the night. Suddenly, he turned and realized what was going on. The ninjas had somehow followed him. "Damn it." He muttered as he pulled out his sword from it's sheath.

Kunais were sent towards him from tree branches above. Grimacing, he dodged them barely. The four masked ninjas from the Leaf leaped off the trees, landing with a thud onto the ground below.

"Wind style: Wind Arrows!" Takeshi yelled as he performed his hand gestures. One of the ninja's yelled to the others, "Get out of the way now!"

But it was too late, arrows of wind were pierced into the air launching towards them. Instead of the arrow striking the ninja down, the arrow seemed to go right through his heart leaving no wound or blood. Takeshi smirked and watched as the two ninjas fell to the floor.

Glancing up he no longer saw the remaining ninjas. He turned around but saw nothing. Only trees and darkness.

Suddenly, he felt something below him as he was then thrown up into the air. Realizing what was happening he could't react fast enough. The second ninja flew above him, kunai in hand, and struck him in the leg.

The thief yelled in pain and anger as he was thrown against a tree. Scowling, he felt blood drip down his leg.

"Give up now. This is your last chance and we won't kill you." The ninja said, his voice now deep and serious. Slowly, Takeshi stood up clumsily.

"Like hell I'll give up. You know what the Leaf did to me!" He yelled angrily, eyes turning hallow and cold. Wiping blood off his chin, he gave them a grin. "You better run now, or die trying."

The two remaining ninjas grabbed their kunais and raced towards him with lighting speed. Laughing he said, "Glass style: a thousand bullets of glass!"

"What the h-hell? That's not possible!" The ninja yelled as a thousand shards of glass were thrown against them, striking them in their vital spots. Falling onto the grassy ground, with his last breath, the ninja whispered, "You won't g-get away. You'll p-pay."

Ignoring the puddle of blood forming below him, he scowled in pain. The wound on his leg was deep, nothing he could heal himself. Walking off to avoid any more trouble, Takeshi heard a sound not too far away. Eyes slightly widening, he realized it sounded like a baby.

"What the hell?" He muttered and limped towrad the cries, sword in baby cries seemed to get closer with every step he took. After a few moments, the cries stopped but were instead filled with silence.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw a purple light a few feet away. Slowly, taking a few steps forward, he immediately covered his eyes from the blinding light. Feeling the light die down, he opened his obsidion eyes to see a baby on the ground below him. His eyes slightly widened as he stared at the baby.

It was a baby girl. She had a smile on her lips, black hair cascading onto her small shoulders. What seemed to catch his eye the most were her eyes. The baby had sky blue eyes as if he was staring at an endless ocean.

"Is this some kind of trap?" He muttered to himself as he stared at the baby. Looking around he saw nothing and sensed no one. Bending down to his knees, he stared at the baby in wonder. "What brought you here, young one?" His eyes hardened at the thought of abandoning a child like this.

The girl stretched out her hands towards him and giggled softly causing his eyes to soften slightly. Gently, he lifted the girl up and noticed a necklace on her neck. Opening the locket, he saw words written on it and realized it was a name: Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome, eh?" Takeshi questioned as he turned his gaze over to the girl who was now playing with the locks of his black hair. The baby wore a pink shirt paired with blue pants that seemed a bit to big on her. Yet there was a purple blanket wrapped around her, words embroidered on it.

Knitting his eyebrows in confusion, he slowly read the words:

"Take care of her please,

She will be a curse or a cure to the Leaf,

Though Kagome will have a dark fate ahead,

Your love and care for her will be her guide,

The past may haunt her,

But your memory will be her cure."

"What the hell..." Takeshi said as he stared at the girl who gazed back at him, wonder shown in her eyes. "How could a girl like you cause harm to that village? This must be some kind of joke."

"He was right here! It's where he attacked them!" Takeshi's eyes widened slightly as he heard voices behind him. It must be the Leaf ninjas. He glanced down at the baby, who stared back at him then laughed softly.

Would he leave her here? Would someone kill her? How would he take care of her, if he kept her?

Clearing his thoughts, he glared down at the child. 'Why do I even want her? I could just kill her now if I wanted.' Takeshi thought as he smirked coldly at the baby.

Grabbing his sword, he pointed it at Kagome. But the girl's face showed no fear or worry, she only held a determined gaze. Eyes slightly widening at her expression, Takeshi heard the voices coming closer, now merely a few feet away.

Making his decision, he grabbed Kagome and held her against his chest as he frowned at the pain in his leg. Leaping onto the trees, Takeshi was determined to leave the Hidden Leaf village behind.

**How was that? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Was it good/great/you blew my mind?**

**What do I need to work on?**

**Questions?**


End file.
